gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers are a glee club residing at Dalton Academy, a former all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. In the wake of Dalton being burned down, the Warblers were officially disbanded and its members were absorbed into the McKinley High School New Directions to form a showchoir Supergroup. Biography S2= Never Been Kissed The Warblers are first introduced when Kurt Hummel goes to Dalton Academy to spy on them. He is led to the senior commons by Blaine Anderson where they hold an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream. Special Education Kurt tries to audition for a solo at a Warblers meeting, but is unsuccessful. The Warblers compete against New Directions and The Hipsters at Sectionals, where they tie for first with New Directions. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Blaine and the Warblers are rehearsing Bills, Bills, Bills for Regionals. Silly Love Songs Blaine enlist the Warblers help to serenade a cute guy who works at the Gap. They perform When I Get You Alone at the store, but it ends up getting him fired. The Warblers are last seen performing Silly Love Songs at Breadstix. Sexy The Warblers perform Animal to their sister school, Crawford Country Day, in order to work on their sex appeal after a conversation between Kurt, Blaine, and Sue Sylvester. Original Song The Warblers are rehearsing Misery. Later, after the mascot Pavorotti suddenly dies, the Warblers sing back-up for Kurt in Blackbird. At a Warbler meeting, Blaine proposes a duet between him and Kurt, which they all support. The Warblers compete at Regionals, but lose to New Directions. Born This Way Blaine and the Warblers say goodbye to Kurt by singing Somewhere Only We Know at McKinley. |-| S3= The First Time The Warblers are performing Uptown Girl when they are visited by Blaine, who invites them to see his performance of West Side Story. A new Warbler named Sebastian Smythe is introduced. Hold on to Sixteen It is revealed by Sebastian that the Warblers have won their Sectionals. They are later seen in the audience, watching the New Directions perform at their Sectionals. Michael The New Directions learn that Sebastian has stolen their setlist idea for Regionals, and confront him and the Warblers in a parking garage where they sing Bad, which ends in Blaine getting injured. The Warblers are confronted several more times throughout the episode, which ends in mutual amends during a performance of Black or White. On My Way The Warblers dedicate their Regionals performance to Dave Karofsky and are seen cheering on their opponents. They came in second to the New Directions. |-| S4= Dynamic Duets The Warblers steal the New Directions's National Championship trophy, under their new captain Hunter Clarington's orders, in an attempt to get Blaine to rejoin the Warblers. Thanksgiving The Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Rosedale Mennonites at Sectionals. Swan Song Sue reveals that the Warblers have been named the winners at Sectionals. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Blaine begin investigating the Warblers, suggesting that they cheated at Sectionals. They present evidence to Finn Hudson, believing that the Warblers have been using human growth hormones. They later get former Warbler Trent to confirm their suspicions. Naked It's revealed on the news that the Warblers have been disqualified for illegal steroid use, allowing New Directions to move on to Regionals. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love The Warblers are approached by Dave to help him propose to Blaine. They assist him in singing All You Need Is Love to Blaine. |-| S6= Loser Like Me Blaine has become the new coach of the Warblers after his break-up with Dave and left New York. He brings Rachel to Dalton to sing Sing in hopes of cheering her up. Homecoming Jane Hayward approaches Blaine and convinces him to let her audition to join the Warblers, much to the other members' dismay. The glee club then allows her to show her talent before making the decision. Jane blows the crowd away with Tightrope, but despite her breathtaking performance, the council voted against her, causing her to transfer to McKinley and join New Directions. The Hurt Locker, Part One The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline are invited by Sue Sylvester to an Invitational competition at McKinley, where they are to compete against each other and New Directions. They are last seen in the auditorium to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform Rock Lobster and Whip It. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Blaine is locked in a fake elevator with Dave by Sue, and the Warblers are forced to perform without his supervision. They sing My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). After New Directions' performance, the Invitational comes to an end as Sue presents awards to the three glee clubs. The Warblers receive third place in the contest, with Sue commenting you didn't do a good job. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Dalton Academy burns to the ground, and Blaine is extended an invitation from Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Noah, and Will to have the Warblers join the New Directions. They accept, but soon butt heads with Jane, Kitty, and Madison when they refuse to let go of their Warbler blazers. A compromise is reached by Blaine by creating Red Warbler Blazers as a symbol of both schools. The Warblers finally dissolve into New Directions as a unified club as they perform Rise in their new uniforms. Known members Former= Blaine Anderson: Coach. Joined as a member prior to Never Been Kissed. Transferred in The Purple Piano Project. Came back as a Director prior to Loser Like Me. Disbands in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester. Skylar: Captain. Joined prior to Loser Like Me. Disbands in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Sebastian Smythe: Former Captain. Joined prior to The First Time, Resigned leadership prior to Dynamic Duets, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Nick: Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Jeff: Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Trent: Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Wes: Former head. Joined prior to Never Been Kissed, Graduated prior to The Purple Piano Project David: Former head. Joined prior to Never Been Kissed, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Thad: Former head. Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me Kurt Hummel: Joined in Special Education. Transferred in Born This Way. Hunter Clarington: Former captain. Joined prior to Dynamic Duets. Kicked out in Naked |-| Rejected= Jane Hayward: Rejected in Homecoming. Songs Performed S2= |-| S3= |-| S4= |-| S5= |-| S6= Competition Setlists 2010—2011= ;Sectionals, 2010 Heysoulsister.png|'Hey, Soul Sister'|link=Hey, Soul Sister ;Regionals, 2011 Candles1.jpg|'Candles'|link=Candles Raiseyourglass.png|'Raise Your Glass'|link=Raise Your Glass |-| 2011—2012= ;Regionals, 2012 StandGlee.png|'Stand'|link=Stand GladYouCameGlee.png|'Glad You Came'|link=Glad You Came |-| 2012—2013= ;Sectionals, 2012 HunterWhistle.png|'Whistle'|link=Whistle 408_001727.jpg|'Live While We're Young'|link=Live While We're Young Trivia *Jon Hall, one of the background Warblers, recorded more songs as a side project, including one with Dominic Barnes, who plays Trent. *The Warblers are the only glee club other than New Directions to have an album exclusively dedicated to them. *Members of the Warblers are almost never seen out of their uniform, even when not at school. The only exceptions are Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian. *The Warblers are known for being an a cappella group, but have been aided with instruments on very rare occasions in Blackbird, Somewhere Only We Know, ''Tightrope'' and My Sharona. *The Warblers are the only a cappella glee club to be introduced in the Glee universe; all other Glee Clubs seen were backed up by instruments. *During Season Two, it was seen that, since the Warblers didn't have a director, a council was in charge of accepting new members and choosing songs for competitions. But, in the next three seasons, this council was no longer active and a captain had those responsibilities (Sebastian in the third and fifth seasons, and Hunter in the fourth season). However, the council was reinstated between Season Five and Season Six, as it is seen in Homecoming. *Jane Hayward is the only female to ever perform with the Warblers. *The Warblers harmonize with each other when casting votes on a council decision. *According to the Warbler constitution, the group is at least 100 years old. *The Warblers once stole a weight-gaining regimen from Vocal Adrenaline to help them increase their overall muscle-mass. Cast *Named/Credited Warblers: **'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson **'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel **'Grant Gustin' as Sebastian Smythe **'Nolan Gerard Funk' as Hunter Clarington **'Telly Leung' as Wes **'Titus Makin Jr.' as David **'Curt Mega' as Nick **'Riker Lynch' as Jeff **'Eddy Martin' as Thad **'Dominic Barnes' as Trent **'Jonathan Hall' as John **'Joey Haro' as Warbler #1 **'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 **'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 **'Myko Olivier' as Skylar **'Mason Trueblood' as super gay Warbler **'Austin Brue' as other really gay Warbler **'Alex Mentzel' as Warbler #1 **'JP Dubée' as Warbler #2 **'Jordan Ward' as Warbler #3 **'Parker Harris' as Warbler #4 **'Max Wilcox' as Warbler #5 **'Nick Fink' as Warbler #6 **'Rilan Roppolo' as Warbler #7 *Uncredited Warblers **'James David' **'Brock Baker' **'Matt Hall' **'Nelson Beato' **'Aaron Clemens Page' **'Cord Jackman' **'Luke Edgemon' **'Chris Mann' **'Jordan Chrzan' **'Scot London' **'JC Jones' **'Colin Benward' **'Jaymz Tuaileva' **'KC Monnie' **'Nick Baga' Gallery Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs